


DMC: Nero x reader "Toss up"

by Nykamito



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: In a world where demons can take away your loved one in an instant its hard to keep a clear and positive mind. Even if your with demon slaying guy like Nero.





	DMC: Nero x reader "Toss up"

**Author's Note:**

> With hype of Devil may cry 5, this is what happened. Hope you guys enjoy.

Watching nero come home with new battle wounds each night wasn't something to get use to, honestly it was starting to take a toll on you.

Even though each day he asked and each day you said the same thing, "Who else would do the devils work?" Each time you said it nero would laugh and place a kiss on your forehead than jump into the shower.  
But right on the surface of your mind you feared that what if one day he didn't come back? These thoughts plagued your mind during the day and night, so much so that you would call his name in your sleep. Now nero wasn't a light sleeper so he heard you but didnt think much of it. He only used it as means to tease you.

Until one day he didn't come home at the time he normally did.

You posted yourself on the couch and tried to occupy your mind with some cartoons, but it didn't work. Pulling out your phone you tried to text him, message wasn't received. Then you tried calling, the phone rang for a few minutes but then you heard his voice. Your hurt jumped in relief until you realised it was his voicemail.

Tears tried to pry their way out of your grip but you batted them back. "Nows not the time for this, I've got to find him. Make sure he's okay..maybe he's just hanging with Dante again...or maybe.."  
Tossing in possible thoughts or ideas of him being hurt, you went into the garage and found Nero's old gun then held it close to you. Nobody how much you tried to convince yourself it didn't work, the what if's had taken over your mind. Spreading like a disease. "What if something has hapened? Nobody would know because he always goes alone...."

After debating a few minutes you tied up your hair, put on your shoes and went out the door with his gun. The demons were still at large in the area, at any moment they could strike so it was better to be safe then sorry. Running down the streets you saw no signs of life which was a relief but at the same time brought worry. Different sceneries began to play out in your head some stupid others to cruel to be real.

Then you reached an alley way, bullets were scattered along the ground. You attempted to pick one up but dropped it as the hot sting of metal burnt your finger tips. "These rounds were just fired.."

Continuing down the alley way you began to hear sounds of coughing, which caused you to tighten your grip on your gun while proceeding carefully and cautiously. Unsure if you would be facing human or demon..

With every foot step your heart beat grew faster and faster until you the creature behind the noise was a few feet away from you. Enough time for you to shoot and enough time for them to make their move. Raising your gun towards the creature dressed in a ripped trenchcoat and fedora you asked, "are you alright?"

It continued to cough and ignored your question, so you asked again this time more pressing. "Are you alright? Do you need help?"

After a few seconds the creature began to slowly get up its movements stiff, trying to use the neighbouring wall as support. But once it was standing up straight silence continued to blow through the alley way. While your gut said something wasn't right and too shoot..

Just as the creature lunged at you! Thankfully you had followed your gut and fired off a round knocking back the creature showing you meant business. But sadly this only angered it as it released a poisonous gas, giving you only seconds to retreat. Thank god Nero had really put time into training you to learn some combat.

Running out to the streets you covered your mouth with the rim of your shirt but still held tightly onto your gun. The music changed as demons began to appear from the ground, puppets held together in old raggs and cloth. Dancing around weilding blades on their feet as they tried to make quick work of anyone that wasn't a demon. You began to run away until the red web like veins sealed both of your exits leaving you only one option, fight.

Holding up your gun you fired carefully round after round, killing one demon and dodging another. After a few minutes you had gotten the hand of it, but barely missing getting cut open by their blades. Finally the dancing puppets were gone, just as the creature from the alley way emerged infront of you. Its beaming eyes locked on, raising your gun you pressed the trigger to take the shot. But nothing happened causing you to panic, as you realised you were out of ammo.

Fear quenched your body as you tried to find another means to beat this Spector, but how. Sweat ran down your body as you saw its eyes light up and red beams appear from under its clock. Looking around you tried to find some sort of cover, just as the beast came in for the kill. You felt your heart stop as it drew closer, time slowed down and while you braced yourself for the worst.

But as fate would have it a warm hand snatched you away, the Spector had barely missed you. Opening your eyes to see your savior you quickly wanted to close them again. Feeling embarrassed and upset that you let your mind get the better of you. Still considering the odds you did a good job.

  
Moving you to the side Nero drew his sword from his bad and pointed it at the Spector, confident and cocky as ever. "If you wanted to come with me you could have asked.."

  
"Nero?.."  
So much for going to rescue him.. But atleast you knew Nero was safe. 


End file.
